sabes bien que no te abandoné
by Marta Kou
Summary: Al final el olvido se lo llebaría todo de ella ya no le quedaría nada, y aún no sabía porque lo había abandonado.


**_SABES BIEN QUE NO TE ABANDONÉ_**

**_Prologo_**

No era el momento para estar indecisa sobre salvar o no a Kikio, tenia que hacerlo ya, si no seguramente después sentiría la culpa y el remordimiento de no haberla ayudado, aún que su mente le negaba ha purificar su cuerpo y entregarle sus almas, después de todo si ella por fin moría le dejaba vía libre con Inuyasha, aunque dudaba, y mucho, que después de la perdida, Inuyasha la amase como ella lo amaba a él. Volvió a suspirar y mirar el cuerpo inerte de Kikio, ella no era una gran sacerdotisa, y dudaba mucho que saliera allí sin un solo rasguño, es decir, para una miko experimentada ya era difícil duplicar su alma y ingerirla a otro cuerpo, para ella era casi misión imposible. Se comenzó a impacientar por su propia indecisión, era ella o Kikio, si algo salía mal ella perdería, y Kikio ganaba una vida, pero una vida humana. Daba igual, pensó, no dicen que siempre se mira por el bien de la persona amada?, pues lo iba intentar por Inuyasha, aunque le daba autentico pavor perder su vida. Después de respirar y expirar varias veces se decidió. Se puso de rodillas, suspiró, ya que le quedaba nada, aunque le doliese sabía que para Inuyasha solo era una sombra de su amada Kikio.

- Ike, oto, ike, oko, somoro- una energia de color morado se empezaba a formar alrededor de la muchacha- Ike, oto, ike, oko, sumuru- cada vez se extendía más, hasta llegar al cuerpo inerte de Kikio.

Las almas de Kagome salieron disparadas hacía Kikio, pero un pequeño grito la distrajo, entonces todo fue la perdición. Kagome poco a poco notaba que sus almas la abandonaban y cada segundo era más rápido, al final la misma esencia de Kagome, pero al contrario de lo que piensan, esta no fue a parar al cuerpo de Kikio como sus almas, porque las esencias son los que nos hace únicos, lo que se va y no vuelve jamás. En otras palabras, supo en el momento que perdió su propia esencia que ni Sesshoumaru podía volverla a la vida, y todo por un maldito grito. Lo ultimo que pensó, antes de caer al suelo y sacar el ultimo suspiro de su vida, era, que sabía que no lo tenia que hacer, un pensamiento muy egoísta seguramente pensaran algunos, pero al fin y al cabo, era la verdad, se sentía impotente por no poder volver a ver a su familia, ni a sus amigos, ni a Inuyasha, aunque con resignación, pensó, que al final todos la terminarían olvidando, y un vago recuerdo es solo lo que recordarían, o ni eso, simplemente, recordarían aquella que una vez vino del futuro, la reencarnación sin valor de un gran miko.

Y así con estos pensamientos en mente, dejo el mundo con una sonrisa triste, y desapareciendo poco a poco de ese mundo, sin dejar rastro ni huella, de que un dia Kagome, con solo quince años de edad, había cruzado a un pozo que la conducid quinientos años al pasado, donde todo era guerras, mikos, yokays e irresistibles hanyous con orejas puntiagudas.

Horas después, el grupo de la antigua y amable miko, encontró el cuerpo de Kikio, pero ni rastro de ella, pero auque tenían la sensación de vació en el pecho, como dijo muy bien Kagome, solo se acordarían de ella, como en un vago recuerdo de que lo que sucedió era algo muy lejano, donde ahora Kikio suplantaba el lugar de Kagome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía tiempo que no escribía algo, no se, se que deje inconcluso el otro fanfic, pero me quede sin ganas, era algo que no salió del corazón, este si, este es un fanfic que después de pensarlo mucho decidi empezar, esta es la introducción, no es ni un capítulo, serán más largos y extensos, si puedo serán mas largos que en el anterior fanfic.

Buenoe spero recibir rewius, que es lo que me anima seguir escribiendo, aunque tengo que admitir que no soy muy bueno escribiendo me lo paso bien imaginando cosas que nunca llegaran a la realidad, y nos será por que no le desee.

Bueno además os quería pedir disculpas a todas las que leiste bonita universidad, pero no me termina de gustar, no encuentro el punto que cuando escribí el pasado k es conde Kagome, espero que podáis entenderme.


End file.
